


Turmoil, Part 2.

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Turmoil [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Star Labs learns about Cisco's arrest.





	Turmoil, Part 2.

Barry stared at the screen, there was something odd about this whole thing. Savitar knew exactly what they were doing and how they were doing it, and he just could not figure out how he knew that. Caitlin was gone, he’d accepted that, was sort of relieved by that, but now there was something to worry about, she knew how they thought, could it be that she was the one telling Savitar? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed, just as the elevator door opened.

“Have you seen Cisco?” Julian asked, the man constantly looked annoyed now, ever since Caitlin had gone.

“No.” Barry replied. “Isn’t he in his lab?”

“I looked, he’s not there.” Julian said. The man moved to his computer and started typing away furiously.

The elevator pinged again, and Iris walked out. “Hey babe, have you seen Cisco?”

“No? Why?” Barry asked wondering why everyone wanted to see Cisco suddenly.

“It’s just that Cindy said she’d meet me for a drink to talk about that story we discussed yesterday, and she cancelled, said Cisco would explain.” Iris replied.

Barry frowned, he knew Cindy and Iris had been talking about a huge story, or something of the sort, and that it could help Iris over at the paper, but this? Why would Cisco be able to explain this? “I mean, he’s not in the lab, and he hasn’t come here, so, I’m not really sure where he could be.”

Iris nodded and moved toward him, as she did so, the door pinged once more and Joe walked in, looking tired and worried. “None of you have heard from Cisco, have you?”

“No, why Dad what’s up?” Iris asked.

“I asked him to come into the police station earlier this morning to ask him what he did yesterday, and then Detective Charles wanted to see him to ask him a few questions, and since then he’s not answered his phone or anything.” Joe replied.

“Why did you ask him to go to the police station?” Barry asked.

Joe sighed. “His girlfriend phoned me yesterday, crying, saying that something terrible had happened. I went to meet her and she told me that Cisco started acting strangely after they left the bar, and then that something had happened. She refused to tell me what though. Did you notice anything off about him?”

Barry thought back to the night before, everything had been normal, they’d had a few drinks, talked and laughed, and celebrated Cindy’s birthday. “No.” Barry replied shaking his head. “Everything seemed normal.”

“How many did Cisco have to drink?” Joe asked.

“Dad, Cisco doesn’t drink much on a normal day, he had a beer and that was it.” Iris replied.

“You’re sure?” Joe asked. “Just one beer?”

“Yes.” Iris said.

“Weren’t you meant to meet Cindy now, Iris? But she cancelled?” Julian said.

Joe looked at Iris and asked. “What were you going to talk about when you met her?”

“Something called Intergang, she wasn’t being completely clear on it.” Iris said.

Joe nodded, then his phone rang and when he answered, his face fell completely. He hung up and turned back to look at them all. “Cisco’s been accused of raping Cindy, he’s been detained for now.”

“What?!” Barry exclaimed.

“I don’t think Cisco would do anything as horrible as that.” Julian replied.

“What did they say, Dad? Why is Cisco being detained now?” Iris asked.

“Cindy gave a statement to Detective Charles, and it seems that was enough to convince him that Cisco was worth investigating.” Joe replied.

“Who’s working the case?” Barry asked.

“Donovan and O’Neil.” Joe replied.

Barry nodded and then sighed. “Shit.”


End file.
